User blog:Jessefan1/MCSM Choices from S2E2
I told The Admin that i`m right here. I told The Citizens of Beacontown that there`s no need to worry. I told them that I need to talk to him. I told The Admin thank you. I told The Admin that he talked enough and I want to fight. I had to avoid alot of the Admin`s issue to not get caught. I had Petra to distract the Admin while I get the Structure Block but didn`t work when lost. I told Lukas that I missed him. I had to punch the thing off of The Admin`s head. I had to change to clock to daytime. I told Lukas that I still had to Gauntlet in my hand. I let Radar watch the clock. I told Lukas that it`s not our fault. I told Lukas that he must be right. I built the good statue for Reuben. I told Jack and Vos that they helped too. I told them that if they both are terrible lairs which might be rude i think. I told them that i think it`s cool. I told the Snowman Admin about what`s his idea of fun. I told the Snowman Admin to leave my people alone. I told the Snowman Admin that I accept the challenge. I tried to play cool with the Snowman Admin. I had to avoid alot of the fights during a second new fight. I`m proud of Radar. I told Nurm to protect the town. I told them that The Snowman Admin better keep his word. I told Petra if I did something wrong. I told Petra that we are friends. I told Petra that her thing is friendship. I told them that the Lluma is cute. I told Stella that i`m still her rival. I told Stella that it wasn`t me. I told them that i`m right there with them. I told Stella that power makes people crazy. I told Stella that not everyone is a warrior. I told Radar that he doesn`t need to prove it. I told the Snowman Admin that my friends aren`t weak. I told the Snowman Admin that i need to save my town. I told Stella that we are supposed to work together. I told them that i`m not The Admin`s little buddy. I told Stella to not treat Lluma that way. I told Vos that we will do this together. I was trying to talk to Radar but he did this the same thing from Hero in Residence. I annoyed Radar until he can stop talking. I went with Lukas. I had to avoid all these minecart troubles. I told Radar to give him time. I told The Snowman Admin to tell me more. I looked at the Crafting Table. I looked one of places at the right. I looked at the Hopper. I can use a hopper. I talked to Lukas and Radar. I told Lukas that I get along with everyone. I looked at the Cobwebs. I break the cobwebs. I talked to Vos. I believe in Vos. I looked at the door. I looked at the Shooting Gallery. I looked at the dead bush. I break the dead bush. I used the crafting table to craft a bow. I told Lukas that he was a good friend to Radar. I looked at it again, but I need to turn it on. I looked at the button. I shoot my arrow to the button which works. I shot all of the good targets without shooting a civil target. I avoid all the Snow Golem issues. I saved Radar. I need help because the Snow Golem is about to get me. I hugged Radar. I told them that the people need help doesn`t mean they don`t need their help. They just need help. I told The Snowman Admin that Radar is a hero. I tried the save Radar again, but he falls. I punched the Iron wall, but it didn`t work. I crafted a Diamond Pickaxe. I told them that I`m done with the Snowman Admin`s rules. I had to avoid that the mob. Which was an Icy Ender Creeper. I told Radar that it was scary. I told Jack to get the clock. I told Radar that I tried to save him but it didn`t work. I freed Radar. I told Stella that The Admin and her make a perfect match. I freed Stella too. I helped Jack to get to the clock. I told Jack to not worry so Vos can be found. I told Vos if he listens with the Admin`s craziness. I told The Admin that I don`t trust him. I told Stella that it wouldn`t end well. I told The Admin about how could he do this to us. Things got out of control. I told The Admin where did Jack go. I told The Admin to be reasonable now. Now I get sended to the Sunshine Institute in the next episode. I am not happy. Well, this was supposed to be released after the exams on Dec 19-20. So I might not make S2E3 Choices until before New Years. Other things: Minecraft Story Mode S2E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E2 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S2E3 Choices (next) Minecraft Story Mode S2E4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S2E5 Choices Category:Blog posts